Tell Me About It
by JodithGrace
Summary: Buffy tries to get out of discussing her relationship with Spike. This is a response to the I Love You challenge.


Tell Me About It

By Jody E.

These characters do not belong to me. I merely toy with them for my own amusement.

This story is a response to a fanfic challenge, in which we have to have to get Buffy to say the L word to Spike. Since this was a fairly easy challenge, I decided to make it a bit more challenging for myself and my readers, by doing it all in dialog…it's a Bring Your Own Imagination, fic! This takes place in Spike's crypt, sometime after Episode 13, but in the not too distant future, I hope. 

Spike, what are you doing?

Right now? Lyin' here in bed, holdin' my girl. But I think you know that, bein' the girl involved. This a trick question?

You're _smiling._

Oh. Sorry, love. I forgot. Big Bad, and all that. Grrr.

Seriously, Spike. I never see you smile like that. I was just wondering what you were thinking.

Well, if you must know, I was thinking that right now I am happier than any vampire has a right to be. Sorry you asked?

A little. (sigh) Because of me?

What do _you_ think, Slayer?

I don't know _what_ to think anymore, Spike. These last few weeks have been a…a…

Bloody roller coaster ride?

That's it. I mean half the time we're fighting demons together, half the time we're fighting each other, and half the time we're….you know…

Shaggin' like rabbits…well, except that you've got three halves there, that about describes it.

And that makes you happy?

Guess I _like_ roller coasters. And I love _you_ too much to get off this one.

Even if we crash and burn?

Ever the cockeyed optimist, aren't you, love? Yes, even then. If love isn't a bit of a risk, well then, what's the bloody point? Might as well marry an accountant and have done with it.

I didn't even know you _knew _an accountant, Spike. Is she cute? 

I meant _you_, Slayer.

I'm not an accountant. Though I am pretty cute.

That you are. Especially right this minute. What's gotten into you tonight, Buffy?

You. But you know that. Is this a trick question?

__

Besides me. I've never seen you all playful like this. 

Oh sorry. I forgot. Frigid bitch, and all that. Grrr.

God, Slayer, you're driving me mad, you know that?

__

Tell me about it!

No…you tell _me_ about it, Buffy.

What? And why the serious face, all of a sudden?

That ditto crap may have worked for GI Joe, but not me. I'm not that easy to please.

Oh, I don't know about that, Spike. Seems to me, that you're not very difficult to please at all. See what I mean?

Buffy, stop that. Nice try, though. In fact, _very_ nice try. But you're not going to change the subject that easy.

Well, I had to give it a shot.

Why can't you talk to me, Buffy?

Well…I'm a doer, not a talker. Don't you _like_ what I do?

I bloody well _love_ what you do, Slayer. In fact, when it comes to sex, you're everything I ever wanted, and a few things I never even _knew _I wanted.

But?

But, when it comes to communication, love, I could get more romance from Arnold Schwartzenegger.

Ahnald? You know, I've always wondered about you two. Does Maria know?

You're changing the subject again.

Woo, boy, you are one persistent vampire.

It's one of my better qualities.

What do you want me to say, Spike?

Just tell me how you feel. About me, about all of this. I've told _you _often enough.

True. Even when I didn't want to hear it.

Well?

Jeez. Just let me pull these blankets up, okay? I'm cold. Have you ever considered getting a down comforter? They're having a sale at Bed Bath and Beyond.

You know I have _ways _of making you talk!

Sorry, Spike, but that line only works with a _German_ accent. 

Buffy.

Okay, okay. Well, let's see. You know I used to hate you, right?

Yeah, slayer. You were right subtle about it, but I managed to suss it out.

Then somewhere along the line, you stopped trying to kill me and my friends, and started trying to help. But I still didn't trust you.

Except with your Mom and little Sis.

What? Oh. Well, I knew you couldn't hurt them.

Couldn't hurt you _either_ then, Slayer.

Not phys….Oh. I think I just realized something.

'Bout bloody time, Slayer. What are you sitting up for?

I can think better. Okay, let's just say for argument's sake that I've been attracted to you, since, oh, I don't know…the first time I ever saw you? Well, you know that my track record with guys has been less than wonderful. In fact, it pretty much sucks. They all hurt me, and then left for one reason or another. And _they_ all had souls!

Baby, souls are _way_ overrated. Hitler had a soul, you know.

Spike, if I have to hear that 'Hitler had a soul' line one more time, so help me…

Okay, okay. Guess it is a bit of a hobbyhorse o' mine.

Can't imagine why. Anyway, there was also that whole vampire, mortal enemy thing.

If I could overlook that, dunno why you couldn't.

Not to mention the whole chip could stop working at any time and I'd have to stake you thing. I already sent one boyfriend to hell. Not a good habit to get into.

Well, that's fair. I'll give you that one. 

And then there was _you,_ Mr. Romance. With the chains and the cattle prod…and the crazed ex-girlfriend!

Well, okay, my wooing techniques were a bit rusty, I'll admit.

Rusty? We are talking downright pathetic! Not to mention dangerous!

I just wanted you to _see_ me, Buffy. _You've_ been invisible. You know how it feels.

Uh huh. And do we even need to discuss the _robot?_

No, let's not. Okay, I can see your point here, Buffy. Do we have to bring up all this old…

Hey, communication boy…you wanted me to talk, so shut up and listen!

Good point. 

I'll tell you, that stalker guy routine seriously wigged me out. But when the Glory stuff started coming down hard and heavy, I'll admit, Spike, you really came through for me and Dawn. And I know you tried your best to save me. 

But I didn't. And then the world ended.

For me, yeah, pretty much literally.

For me too, Buffy.

But you kept it together for Dawn. She told me how you took care of her. During one of our non-conversations about you.

You mean, the ones where she talks and you change the subject?

Yeah. Those. I guess I've been doing that a lot, lately. Anyway, after I came back, things were different. _You _were different. So kind and understanding. You didn't crowd me, or demand things, or expect me to be singing on mountaintops, you know, like everybody else. And you made me feel. Sometimes good, sometimes bad…but alive, you know? I think that's when I finally began to see you.

And?

And it terrified me. I didn't _want _to have feelings for you, Spike. I'd put up all sorts of defenses after Angel, and Parker and Riley. But you got in anyhow, against all of my efforts and better judgement. So I fought you. And the more I felt, the harder I resisted.

You did put up a hell of a fight, Slayer.

That's what I do, Spike. I fight. And I hate losing.

Buffy, d'you think I didn't fight my feelings for _you_? It took me _months_ to finally give in to it. But, you know, sometimes when you lose, you win. 

I'm just beginning to discover that.

So what's next, Buffy?

I don't know. I think tonight I finally came to grips with the fact that this thing between us…it's just not going to go away. After all the abuse I've handed out, you're still here. And so am I.

Buffy, listen to me, Sweetheart. I can't promise that I'll never hurt you. I wish that I could. I'm loyal and I'm faithful, but hey, soulless vampire here. I've said and done some pretty nasty, stupid things in the past, and probably will again in future. And if the chip stops workin', well, I'd like to _think_ I wouldn't kill again, having grown rather fond of the human race. But I can't make any guarantees. All I can say, is that with your help, I'll try to be a better…person.

I know, Spike. 

Heh. Maybe that accountant isn't looking so bad, right now.

Well, he would certainly be useful to me in my current financial situation. But I don't want an accountant, Spike. 

So what _do_ you want?

I want to stay on this silly roller coaster, okay? I want to fight demons with you, and make love with you in this crypt, and my room and in the alley outside the restaurant and upstairs at the Bronze, if they ever let us in there again…

Well, that's all very well and good, Buffy, but how about going to the _movies_, and dancin' _downstairs_ at the Bronze, if they ever let us in there again, and holdin' hands in front of any _Scoobies_ we might encounter? You up for _that?_

(sigh) You're right, Spike. You _aren't _easy to please….all right.

You sure, love? You realize that lettin' me actually be your boyfriend will be a risky business.

Well, _love_ is a risky business. You said so, yourself. 

__

Love?

Well, wasn't that the point of this whole Spanish Inquisition? To find out if I love you?

I suppose so, Buffy. Uh...Do you?

Yes, Spike, I love you. In fact, that's what I came over tonight to tell you. But I chickened out until you tortured it out of me. Happy now?

Spike? Aren't you going to say anything? Are you just going to lie there with that goofy grin on your face? 

Sorry, Slayer. I guess I'm a doer, not a talker. C'mere and I'll show you.

******************************************************** 

God, Spike, that's…incredible!

__

Tell me about it!

The End


End file.
